I Love You, I Love You Not
by VeeMalfoy
Summary: This is the last chapter. The very last one. The Grande Finale. Ok, ok… you get it. I decided to make this one an epilogue. Read and be amazed. hehe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The wondrous lady far over the ocean owns it all and she goes by the name of J.K.Rowling. I am just a mere puppet who got the urge to do something in my spare time from someone's amazing work. ;) P.S. The plot and Julia are mine though.

Author Notes: This is my first long story. In the beginning it doesn't seem to be Harry/Hermione… but believe me… it will be. There's going to be seven chapters in total. I hope you enjoy it and please review. It may make me upload the next chapters quicker. ;) P.S. The italics are thoughts.

I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 1

Changes 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Julia were walking down the hallways of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were chatting about Quidditch as usual. Hermione was not paying attention to their conversation at all. She was walking with them but was focusing on all of the seventh year boys she passed. Over the summer Hermione had gone through a few changes.

When she realized that she wasn't walking with her friends, she ran up to them and thought of one day in the summer that will always be with her.

**_Flashback_**

"Are you ready?" came Mrs. Granger's voice from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hermione replied. She ran down the stairs and jumped into the car. They were going to do some shopping. At the mall Mr. Granger stopped the car and they all got out. Once inside Hermione took leave of her parents to go to her favourite bookshop.

She was walking through the store when one book caught her eye. It was titled: "Witches and Wizards: Do they really exist?" She rolled her eyes and smiled at the title. _"Muggles… so clueless,"_ she thought and laughed slightly.

"My my. We seem to be enjoying ourselves," said a cold, drawling voice from somewhere behind her. She quickly spun around and what she saw made her gasp: it was Draco but not the Draco she had grown to hate.

"Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly. He frowned down upon her. He had grown quite a lot during the summer and was well over 6 ft. His face was not pointy anymore but nicely oval. He was still thin but more muscular and he was wearing a black t-shirt that emphasized his biceps.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked with his trademark smirk. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him and his voice: it was rich and low, but still had that familiar coldness. She thought she would melt if he spoke again. He saw her smile and smiled back. A thought struck Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" He looked surprised.

"Uh… none of your business," he said rather too quickly.

"Oh… sorry." Hermione wanted to mentally slap herself for apologizing to Malfoy.

_"What is going on with me?"_ she thought as she turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her wrist, making her stop.

"Hermione… stop," he said. She turned around and looked up at him.

_"What is going on with me?"_ he thought as he opened his mouth to speak.

"There's no need to be sorry. I should be the sorry one because I snapped at you. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he said.

Hermione could see that he really meant it and she saw that he had changed. She then noticed his hair. It was cut short and spiked up.

"Your hair looks nice," she said with a smile. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks."

He looked her up and down. She wasn't the bushy-haired bookworm he could remember. She had grown into a lovely young woman with chocolate eyes and long brown locks of hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he said as he released her wrist and gave her a warm smile. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Thanks," she said and looked up. Chocolate eyes met gray and locked together.

**_End of Flashback _**

_"And we have been friends ever since,"_ she thought as she caught up to Julia. She looked at her three best friends in turn and smiled. Harry and Ron were still talking about Quidditch. They were both on the Quidditch team. Harry was the Seeker and the Captain and Ron was the Keeper and had improved immensely since fifth year.

Julia came to Hogwarts in the trio's sixth year. She had immediately befriended them and Ron took quite a liking to her. They have been a couple since mid-sixth year and are still madly in love. Harry and Ron have grown up a lot. They were both over 6-ft. but Harry was a little bit taller than Ron.

Harry still had his famous, emerald green eyes and messy, jet-black hair. He was lean, muscular and handsome. While Hermione was looking at Harry she thought that he and Draco looked alike a lot but were also very different. Ron, on the other hand, was lanky and cute. Julia was well built, like Hermione, and had long, blonde, straight hair and the most beautiful sea-blue eyes.

They entered the Great Hall and, when they sat down, Hermione scanned the Slytherin Table and found the person she was looking for. She gave him a little wave and he waved back. She smiled but was soon brought back to earth by Prof. McGonagall tapping her glass with her spoon. The Great Hall fell silent as Prof. Dumbledore stood up. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning to all. I do hope you had a good night's rest and are ready for the first day of school. It is now my very great honour to introduce the Head Prefects to you both. As Head Girl we have Miss Hermione Granger."

The Hall erupted in applause. Hermione stood up and walked to the teacher's table. Dumbledore gave her a kiss on the cheek and Hermione blushed. He then shook her hand and gave her the Head Girl badge. She turned to the students and smiled. Once again applause filled the air.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone fell silent once more. "The Head Boy for this year is… Mr. Harry Potter." Harry stood up when everyone began applauding. Dumbledore shook his hand and gave him his badge. Harry stood next to Hermione and smiled. After a while they went to sit down again and everyone began eating.

"So, Hermione… how do you feel about sharing a bathroom with Mr. Potter over there?" Julia asked in a whisper.

"Come on, Julia. It's fine," Hermione answered with a laugh.

"Anyway… how did it go with Ron this summer?" Hermione asked with an evil grin.

"Hermione!" Julia exclaimed as she playfully slapped Hermione's arm.

"Well?" Hermione urged.

"Ok…ok. He is such a gentleman…" Hermione interrupted Julia with a snigger.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Hermione innocently.

"Whatever. Anyway… I tried to see if I could make him sleep with me… for curiosity's sake. He said that he didn't want to because he cherished our relationship. After that I admitted everything and we just laughed," Julia said in a low voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

_"She's not telling me everything,"_ she thought.

"And?!" Hermione said.

"What?" Julia said, trying to sound innocent.

"You know," Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"Ok fine. We… did it," Julia said looking down.

"What exactly?" Hermione said.

"We had sex." Hermione faked a gasped and then smiled wickedly.

"I knew it!" she said. Julia smiled and shook her head.

"Hermione… are you sure you're the real Hermione?"

"Not really. I don't know what's gotten into me." She looked over to the Slytherin Table. Gray eyes met brown once again and they parted with a wink from the brown.

Hermione looked at her two best friends. They were in a heated conversation about something. The Great Hall started to empty slowly and Julia realized that they had to go.

"Guys?" They trio looked at her. "We have to get a move-on. We don't want to be late for class on the first day.' Harry and Ron jumped up.

Ron walked over to Julia. "Come on, Jules," he said, helped her up, and just as she was standing, kissed her passionately.

"UGH!" Harry said with a distraught face but then smiled.

"Lovebirds," he said softly and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Hermione. When he came to her he saw that she had a dreamy expression on her face.

_"She looks so beautiful,"_ Harry thought.

"Hello?" he said as he waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Come on. We have to go to school."

"I don't want to go to school," Hermione said as she got up. Harry frowned and they left.

To Be Continued

Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed it. It's only the first chapter, you know… it gets better. Please review. It's our (the authors') life force! ;)


	2. A Moonlit Serenade

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Really… I don't.

Author Notes: This is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

I Love You, I Love You Not Chapter 2 A moonlit serenade 

Hermione had the worst day imaginable. Firstly: She had school. Secondly: She had school. She just had her last class of the day and was heading back to the Common Room. Just before she climbed the last stair she felt all the energy drain from her body. She blew out a breath and continued her ascend.

"Gillyweed," she whispered to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I didn't quite get that, dear," the Fat Lady said in her usual cheery voice.

"Gillyweed," Hermione said in an audible whisper. The portrait swung open and she stepped in. She looked around. It was pitch-black and very quiet.

_"Why is it so quiet and dark in here?"_ she thought.

"SURPRISE!!"

Hermione almost fell over but regained her composure quickly. She blinked a bit because the light had just gone on. As her vision returned she could see some of her classmates laughing and standing behind couches. She smiled. Someone began counting.

"1, 2, 3…" The whole Common Room began singing Happy Birthday. Hermione laughed as some of the boys tried to reach the high notes but failed miserably. Just as they quieted down, Julia came in with a triple-layer chocolate cake (Hermione's favourite). It was decorated with 17 pink and yellow candles on top.

"Oh you guys… thanks!" Hermione said. She hugged Julia, Harry and Ron.

"This is so sweet."

"It's a pleasure. Now…" Harry said and lighted the candles, "you have to blow out all the candles and make a wish."

Hermione nodded, drew in a breath, blew and made a wish. Everyone applauded her and she just smiled. She cut the cake and divided it between everyone there. The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Hermione had loads of fun and Harry couldn't be happier seeing her so happy.

At about 11pm a barn owl came swooping in from the open window. It landed on Hermione's lap. She was quite surprised by the bird. She stroked its feathers and saw that it had a letter. She untied it and saw that it was addressed to her. She looked around and then opened it.

Dear Hermione

Would you please meet me at the lake's shore at 12pm? You won't regret it.

Love

D 

She folded the letter close and pressed it against her chest. She sighed and lay back on the couch. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:10pm_. "Still a lot of time."_ She stood up and went to stand with Julia and Ron.

"Hi guys!" They looked around and smiled.

"Hey birthday girl!" Ron said and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione's smile faded and a frown appeared on her brow.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron and Julia looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he may be upstairs," Ron said and sprinted up the stairs. He came down with a frown.

"He's asleep." They went to sit down and started chatting.

After a while the rest of the Gryffindors began to leave with good wishes to Hermione. A little while later Ron and Julia got in a heated discussion about Quidditch and since it wasn't Hermione's strong point, she decided to go to bed. As she stood up the clock caught her eye.

_"11:55,"_ she thought.

"11:55!" she exclaimed. Ron and Julia, who were snogging each other senseless, broke apart and turned toward her.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione tried to think of something to say.

"I've… got to go to the library," she said quickly and grabbed her cloak and headed out of the portrait hole.

"What was that all about?" Ron and Julia asked in unison. They both laughed and then started snogging again.

------

Hermione was sprinting downstairs, skipping two stairs at a time as she went. When she finally reached the Entrance Hall, she was totally out of breath. She calmed herself and started to jog to the doors. She then went outside and walked to the edge of the lake. She looked around and saw someone sitting a bench not far from her.

She slowly walked towards the hooded figure. When the person heard her coming, he/she turned around. The figure stood up and walked towards her but Hermione kept walking. When they reached each other, Hermione hugged him. The hood fell down and the person's face was revealed. When she pulled away she looked at him and smiled.

"I knew it was you." Draco smiled.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he said as he pulled her into another, tighter hug.

"Thanks, Draco," she said as she hugged him back. They broke apart and he led her to the bench. As they sat down, he took something from his cloak.

"For you," he said as he handed her a black velvet box.

"Thank you," she said and opened it. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a green heart pendant. "It's really nice. Thanks."

"Pleasure." Draco smiled.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put this on for me, please?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Sure." He took the necklace from her.

She took her hair aside and he put it on for her. After putting it on he noticed her neck. He couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her lightly on her neck. She gasped at his touch but relaxed into him. He pulled away and turned her around to face him. After looking into her eyes for a while, he bent down and kissed her.

At first she was hesitant but she opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in. They kissed passionately for a while and then parted for need of air. Both were slightly out of breath and looked at each other. Draco didn't know what to say. Hermione smiled. Draco knew everything would be all right after seeing her smile like that. He hugged her but then pulled away suddenly. Hermione frowned.

"Hermione… would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and pulled a little, black velvet box from his cloak and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was a silver ring with a small emerald set in it. Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco took the ring out and placed it on her right ring finger. He looked up into her eyes and kissed her once more. They broke apart and Hermione lay against his shoulder and he held her. They sat like that for quite a while. Draco really admired the night's beauty.

He looked down at Hermione. Her chest was rising and falling steadily and she looked beautiful. When he looked more closely, he could see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked at his watch.

02:37am.

"It's late," he thought. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Huh?" She sat up straight and smiled when she saw Draco.

"Sorry… I fell asleep," she said and stifled a yawn.

"It's quite all right. It's late and we should head back," Draco said and helped Hermione to her feet.

They walked back to the castle hand in hand. Just before they parted to go their separate ways, Draco turned Hermione to face him and kissed her once again. When they pulled apart, Hermione headed up the stairs. She gave a little wave and then disappeared around the corner. Draco went to bed thinking about Hermione and Hermione dreamt of him.

To Be Continued

Author Notes: Did you read it? Then you can review it too. I know you want to.

This is chapter 2, people! In this chapter there are surprises and… gasp… what is this?… a kiss?!?!… or two… ;)


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kapish?!

Author Notes: This one is chapter 3, you know? Like the third one. Like one, two, three. OK! I'll stop. Thanks for the reviews. Read and review please!

I Love You, I Love You Not 

Chapter 3 

Confessions

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile. As her feet touched her slippers, a thought occurred to her.

_"What am I going to say to Harry, Ron and Julia?"_ She felt for the necklace around her neck.

_"What am I going to do?" _

She stood up, put her bathrobe on and walked to the bathroom door. She was just about to open the door when she heard water running and decided to knocked.

"I'm almost done, Hermione. You can come in if you want to," came Harry's voice from inside. Hermione opened the door. Harry wanted to impress Hermione, so he deliberately put his towel lower before she came in.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said as she went to sit on the closed toilet seat to wait for Harry.

"Morning," Harry said and brushed his teeth. Hermione noticed his very well built and muscular body and smiled. She then thought about Draco and her smile faded.

"Uh… Harry?" Hermione asked with an uneasy tone. Harry rinsed his mouth and as he dried it, turned around.

"Yeah?" Harry took a few steps toward her. A tear ran down her cheek. Harry saw this and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he brushed the tear away with his thumb. Hermione sighed.

"Ok… last night… no, wait. Let me start at the beginning. This summer I bumped into Draco…" Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"What? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? Did he say anything?" Harry said very quickly. Hermione smiled and help up her hand to stop Harry from babbling on.

"No, Harry. I'm fine. Now, as I was saying… I bumped into Draco and we chatted. And I soon realized that he had changed and we've been friends ever since…" Hermione trailed off.

"But?" Harry said as he bent down to look at Hermione.

"But last night I got a letter from him. He said that I should meet him… and I did." Hermione stopped once again.

"It's ok, Hermione. You can tell me," Harry said as he stroked her arm lightly. She took in a long breath.

"Ok… he kissed me…and asked me to be his girlfriend." She smiled weakly. Harry stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed at her. When he finally regained his composure, he said,

"And? What did you say?" Hermione looked down.

"I said yes," she said in a barely audible whisper. Harry's mouth dropped open even more.

_"Ok… don't freak out… don't freak out,"_ he said to himself in his head. He took a deep breath.

"That's great, Hermione. Good for you," Harry said and enveloped her in a very tight hug. Hermione hugged him back and tears of joy fell from her eyes. Unknown to her, Harry had tears falling from his eyes as well; tears of sadness. When they pulled apart, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

------

Harry and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then entered and took their seats opposite Ron and Julia.

"Hey mate!" Ron said and stuffed a huge bite of egg in his mouth.

"Hey," Harry said in a depressed tone.

"What's eating you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine," Harry said with a fake smile. Ron just shrugged.

"Ron, Julia… I need to tell you something…" Hermione began telling them what she had told Harry.

"… and now we're dating," Hermione ended. Ron and Julia sat there and stared at Hermione for a while.

"WHAT?!" Ron's voice echoed through the entire Hall. Every student fell silent and all eyes were on Ron.

"Yes, Ron. I failed a test," Hermione said loudly and smiled. There were some children who gasped but after a while they returned to their food.

"Sorry about that," Ron said as his ears grew redder by the second.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Julia said and gave Hermione's arm a little squeeze.

"Thanks, J." Harry, Hermione and Julia were looking expectantly at Ron. Ron was a little more calmed down by now. He looked up from his plate. There was no trace of emotion on his face. Hermione started to get worried.

"I'm sorry, Hermione… I don't approve of this at all." Hermione's face fell even more. Ron stood up and exited the Great Hall with Julia right behind him, mouthing a "sorry" to Hermione. Hermione followed them with her eyes as they filled up with tears. A tear ran down her cheek and Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Hermione. It's going to be ok… Ron'll come around." Hermione turned to look at Harry. He saw her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks and he wished that he could kiss all the tears away. He hugged her and she silently wept into his shoulder.

------

From the other side of the Great Hall, Draco looked at Hermione and frowned. He saw Weasel… er Weasley stomp off angrily and Julia following him.

_"It's probably about me,"_ he thought. He then saw Potter hug Hermione. His mouth opened slightly with anger.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he asked to himself as he slapped the table hard with his hand while standing up. Some of his fellow Slytherins looked up at him with fear.

"WHAT?!" he barked as he looked at them. They quickly looked down. Although he had kind of gone over to the good side, he was still feared. A wave of relaxation blew over him.

_"Maybe he's just comforting her,"_ he thought and smiled. He stood up and walked over to her. When he found out what was wrong he comforted her. A few gasps could be heard but they were ignored.

To Be Continued

Author Notes: I hope you liked it. Please, please, please, please review. Thanks. ;)


	4. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Er… I think I still don't own anything.

Author Notes: Chapter 4 is here. It's the first Quidditch match. Read, enjoy and review. I wonder if the people really read this…

I Love You, I Love You Not 

Chapter 4 

Quidditch

Harry opened one eye groggily.

"Uh," he breathed. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed. The curtains at the window were slightly open and the sunlight was streaming in. He smiled.

_"A wonderful day for Quidditch,"_ he thought as he adjusted his glassed and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He got up and decided to go take a shower. While he was in the shower he thought about a lot of things.

He thought about Quidditch and school and, before he could stop himself, his thoughts dwelled to Hermione. He thought about every aspect of her: the way she talked, walked, ate and even breathed. He couldn't believe that he was in love with her and hadn't had the opportunity to tell her. He sighed. His thoughts then wandered to an incident that changed his life quite a bit…

**_Flashback _**

The trio had decided to go to Hogsmeade and Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, waiting for Hermione.

"Where is she?" Ron asked after a while. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You know girls, Ron," Harry said and they both laughed. They sat there and waited for another few minutes.

"Harry… go see where she is," Ron said. Harry just wanted to open his mouth to say something but decided not to and stood up. He walked up the stairs and turned left to the girl's dorms. He opened the door to Hermione's dorm and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Hermione was standing in front of her wardrobe with only black underwear on. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and on her bed. She looked up as she heard the door open.

"HARRY!! GET OUT!!" she screamed as she tried to cover her exposed flesh. Harry

quickly turned around and darted out of the room, blushing furiously.

**_End of Flashback_**

As Harry was washing himself, he thought of that day over and over again. He kept seeing Hermione's slim, tanned body and those beautifully slim legs. He shook his head, trying to rid his head of those intoxicating thoughts.

He got out and wrapped a towel around his body. He then went to the basin and started his usual routine by shaving. He was just rinsing the last bit of hair off his razor when the door opened and Hermione walked in, still in her pjs. She stifled a yawn when she noticed Harry.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. Morning," she said with a sweet smile and yawned again.

"Morning," he said and squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"You're up early," she said and sat down on the closed toilet seat. Harry spit.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore," he said.

"Ok," she yawned.

------

"You all know this is our first game of the season and we have to set an example for what's to come. We are playing Slytherin… all the better to kick their butts and win this match," Harry said. The Gryffindor Quidditch team clapped their hands.

"Alright team… let's go!" he said. They took their brooms and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. When they reached the Pitch, they mounted their brooms and flew into the air.

"And there they go!" said Jeff Jordan.

"Today's match… Gryffindor versus Slytherin!! What a jolly good way to start the season. Madam hooch steps onto the pitch… the Quaffle is released and the game begins."

The players were zooming off into their own directions. Harry flew up so that he was above the game. He watched the game for a while and then decided to look for the Snitch.

"Wow! Another goal for Gryffindor. Gryffindor now leading 70 to 10," Jeff said.

Ron was doing a pretty good job as Keeper. He was still furious at Draco for falling in love with Hermione and wanted to get him back somehow. Every time Draco zoomed past Ron, Ron would scowl.

Harry was flying slowly above the game, searching for the precious golden ball. He then caught a glimpse of gold to his left and turned that way but found that it was only someone's omniculars. He scanned the stands and his eyes stopped at Hermione. She was standing next to Julia and both of them were going wild: jumping up and down, supporting their house.

Harry smiled and looked at his team to see what they were doing. The Chasers were handling the Quaffle fine and the Beaters were on the top of their game. Harry then spotted the Keeper. Ron had a scowl on his face and he was staring at something. Harry followed Ron's gaze and was surprised to see that it stopped at Draco.

_"Huh?"_ Harry thought and looked back at Ron. The scowl on Ron's face had disappeared and was replaced by and evil grin. Harry frowned but then figured Ron's plan out. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for Harry.

A Bludger was heading straight for Ron. Ron then grabbed a bat from a Beater close to him and swung hard at the Bludger. Harry was very high above the game and decided that he had to do something. He lay flat against his broom and flew down in Draco's direction.

Draco wasn't aware of anything and was looking for the Snitch. As Harry went faster, the Bludger kept going for Draco. Draco heard a zooming noise and gasped when he saw the Bludger. Just as Harry reached Draco, the Bludger reached its destination…

------

_"What has he done?"_ Hermione thought as she looked at the young man lying motionless in front of her on the hospital bed. A single tear escaped her eye. She felt strong arms close around her shoulders and give her a hug. She leaned into Draco and tilted her head up to look at him. She almost got lost in his eyes and then he kissed her gently. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Malfoy? Come here for a moment please," said Madam Pomfrey. Draco nodded and walked into her office. He went to sit at the vacant chair and looked at her expectantly. She looked at him.

"Tell me exactly what happened," she said. Draco nodded and sighed.

"Ok… we were playing Quidditch and everything was going fine. Ron was mad at me cos I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend. He then decided to get me back, I guess… so he hit a Bludger at me. I didn't see it coming but Harry did. Harry wanted to save me and dived from high above on his broom. When Harry got to me the… the Bludger hit him square in the chest," Draco took a shaky breath.

"He was unconscious and fell off his broom. I was too much in shock that I didn't really register what happened and I couldn't catch him. He fell 10 feet. I can still remember his body hitting the ground like a doll's."

"I see," said Madam Pomfrey and shook her head in shock. Hermione entered the room just then and stood behind Draco.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey sighed and looked at Harry.

"Well… it was a very hard blow to his chest and his heart couldn't take it. He had a heart attack the moment of impact. His body went into shock after the heart attack and he's in a coma now." Hermione gasped.

"He broke several bones from the fall: both his arms, 4 ribs, 7 fingers and one of his legs. I mended those immediately, of course. He also bumped his head quite hard and has a slight concussion." Hermione gasped again and a tear rolled down her cheek. Madam Pomfrey also looked very worried but then shook her head.

"Mr. Weasley must be taken to the Headmaster immediately," she said.

"I'll do it," Draco said and left.

------

Ron was sitting at the edge of the Dark Forest. He had no more tears to shed. The happening of earlier that day flashed in front of his eyes over and over again: Harry's body doubling over from the impact of the Bludger, Harry's body falling down and jolting slightly as it hit the ground, Harry lying motionless on the ground. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the images.

"Weasley."

Ron looked up to see the youngest Malfoy standing in front of him. Ron felt hatred building up in him but it soon faded when he remembered Harry. Ron looked down.

"Come, Weasley. I have to take you to professor Dumbledore. Do not resist. Just follow me," Draco said.

Ron silently stood up and followed Draco. There was only one thought on Ron's mind,

_"I wish I was dead."_

To Be Continued


	5. Good, better, bad

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Sheesh… gotta repeat myself ALL the time. shakes head

Author Notes: Chapter 5! Almost at the end :-( Two chappies to go. Thanks for the reviews. Read and enjoy!

I Love You, I Love You Not 

Chapter 5 

Good, better, bad

Three days had passed since the Quidditch match of Saturday. Ron had received a warning for expulsion and a month's worth detentions. He wasn't really talking to anybody at the moment. On some occasions you could see him walking through the castle but if you didn't look thorough enough, you wouldn't even recognize him.

Draco was now walking to the infirmary, mumbling something. He was kind of frustrated, because Hermione hadn't left Harry's side since Saturday, but he understood how she felt and his feelings soon passed. He reached the door and opened it slowly, knowing what would be on the other side. Hermione was sitting at Harry's side, holding his hand in both of her own, rocking back and forth.

"Harry… wake up. Come on, Harry. I-It's Tuesday… you have to wake up… and g-go to DADA," she said in a very calm voice.

She looked at him hopefully and, when he didn't move, she burst into tears. As Draco was looking at them, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He slowly walked over to her and she looked up at him.

_"She looks awful,"_ he thought. And she did. Her hair was a mess; standing everywhere but down. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained from the crying.

She stood up and Draco enveloped her in a hug. Draco held her tightly and stroked her hair until she seemed to calm down. Hermione heard a rustle of sheets and quickly jumped from Draco's grasp and was at Harry's side in an instant.

Harry was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He made a quick check of his limbs by moving them slowly. He was happy to find that everything was still intact. He opened his eyes slowly and, although his vision was a bit blurry, he could see Hermione standing over him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Oh Harry… I'm so glad your back," Hermione said as tears ran down her cheeks. Harry opened his eyes as Hermione pulled away from him. Harry blinked and looked at her. She was smiling at him and she looked beautiful. A small tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his finger. He was surprised at his actions, but not as surprised as Hermione.

"Harry! You… you could see my tear, and you don't have your glasses on!" she said. Harry touched his face where he thought his glasses were. Nothing.

"This is great," Harry said and Hermione hugged him once more.

"Welcome back, Harry," Draco said. Harry, noticing Draco for the first time, reached out to shake his hand.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said as they shook hands. Just then Julia entered the infirmary. When she saw Harry, she quickly ran over to him.

"Oh, Harry!" she said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're awake," she said.

"Me too," Hermione said, unknown to anyone. Harry smiled at Julia.

"Ron will be so relieved," Julia said without thinking. A silence fell over the room.

"Oh goodness!" said a voice and the four students jumped from surprise. Madam Pomfrey came over to them.

"Tsk tsk," she said and shook her head. "Three visitors! This can not be!" she said.

"Don't…" Harry began but was cut off by Pomfrey.

"All of you out NOW!" she said and started shooing them out of the infirmary. They all managed to say their goodbyes before they were completely out of the room.

"Glad to see your awake, Mr. Potter," she said on her return. Harry smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," he said. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Hmm… very well then. If you feel 'great', then you may leave," she said.

"Thanks!" Harry said and jumped out of bed, eager to get out of the Hospital Wing.

------

Harry was walking to the Gryffindor Common Room one evening when something behind one of the statues caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw Draco pinning somebody against the wall. He was kissing her furiously but Harry couldn't see who it was.

He saw that her one leg was bended up against his side and his hand was underneath her skirt on the inside of her upper thigh. At first Harry thought it was Hermione but when Draco lowered his head to kiss the girl's neck, Harry thought again.

Harry saw that Draco was not kissing Hermione… but that he was kissing Pansy. Harry was so shocked that he didn't know what to do but then decided to run. He ran straight to his room and, after entering, felt nauseous. He ran straight to the bathroom and shut the door. He stood over the sink, hands on either side, breathing heavily and feeling a bit dizzy. A small knock came from the door and Harry looked towards it.

"Harry? Are you alright?" came Hermione's worried voice from the other side of the door. Harry took a shaky breath.

"F-fine," he said in a croaky voice. "I'll be out in a bit," he added quickly.

"Ok," Hermione said and he could hear her walk away.

He rinsed his face with ice-cold water and then went to her room. He opened the door and peered around the edge. She was sitting on her bed and, when she saw him, motioned for him to join her. He walked over to her and sat down. They sat there for a while in silence.

"Harry? Are you coming down with something?" Hermione asked, examining his pale face and shadowy eyes.

"No, I'm alright," he said. Hermione nodded but knew something was wrong.

"It looks like you've seen a ghost, Harry," she said. Harry chuckled and then nodded. Hermione put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him toward her. They hugged and when they pulled apart, Harry remembered what had happened.

"Hermione… are you still dating Malfoy?" he asked.

"Harry… what are yo-,"

"Answer the question, Hermione," Harry interrupted her. Hermione was taken aback by Harry's rudeness.

"Yes… but I don-,"

"Shh," Harry said, interrupting her again. "Listen… I have to tell you something," he said and then took a breath. "Well… I hope you won't get mad… but you probably will… but anyway… I saw D-, Malfoy kissing Pansy tonight… Malfoy's cheating on you, Hermione," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," Harry said and took Hermione's hands in his. Hermione laughed bitterly and shook Harry's hands off her own. Harry was totally confused.

"Listen! He would NEVER kiss her! NEVER!! He loves ME! If you're jealous about my relationship with Draco… you could have said something… instead of making up stories. I never thought you would do something like this. I thought you were my friend!!" Hermione yelled. Harry's mouth fell open.

"But Hermione, I'm not lying. It's the truth," Harry pleaded. Hermione stood up quickly and pointed to the door.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave," she said through gritted teeth. As Harry stood up, she turned her back to him, arms crossed. He looked back twice before he left the room. Once in his own room, he fell down on his bed with a sigh.

"Why?" he thought and pounded his pillow out of frustration. While contemplating the ways he could get Hermione to believe him, he fell asleep.

------

It was a wonderful snowy Saturday morning when Harry awakened. He did not feel so wonderful as he got out of bed and remembered the previous night's events.

_"Hermione must hate me," _Harry thought as he changed into a dark jean and a black jumper. He still couldn't understand why Hermione would behave the way she did.

He was at her door and wanted to check on her but decided against it and went down to breakfast. Upon arriving at the Great Hall, he found that it was empty. He looked at his watch for the first time that day.

"10:30. Well, no wonder nobody's here… it's almost time for lunch," he said softly and went down to the kitchen.

"How can Dobby help sir?" Dobby said cheerfully as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Can I just get a few pieces of toast, please?" Harry said and sat down at one of the tables. Dobby nodded and ran off. After a short while he appeared in front of Harry with a plate of toast.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said and waved as he left the kitchen. Harry wanted to eat outside but as he tried to open the doors, he found that they were stuck from the first snow that had fallen the night before.

_"Great!"_ Harry thought. He decided to eat in the Great Hall. When he was finished, he left his plate there and went to the common room where he found Ron and Julia snogging each other senseless.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, interrupting them. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Where's Hermione?" Julia asked.

"I dunno," Harry said and slumped into a chair with a sigh.

"What happened?" Ron asked. Harry sighed once more and rubbed his brow.

"Well… last night I saw Malfoy snogging Pansy in the halls…" Julia gasped, "… so I went to Hermione and told her. The odd thing is that she didn't believe me. She totally denied it. She also said that I was jealous of her relationship with the scumbag and that I just wanted to break them up. Then she threw me out of her room and I haven't seen her since." Ron and Julia's mouths were hanging open. Silence filled the common room.

After a while Hermione came through the portrait hole. She ignored the three of them and walked straight to her room. They watched her go and ,when she was out of earshot, Julia said,

"I think you should go to her." She gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Ok," Harry said and stood up to go upstairs.

Hermione tried to hold back the tears as she walked up the stairs; a very difficult task indeed. Once in her room, she collapsed onto her bed and let the sobs overtake her. Harry opened the door slowly.

"Hermione?" She looked up at him and felt absolutely horrible. She looked away and cried.

"Hermione… what's wrong?" Harry asked and sat down on the foot of her bed. She looked up at him. He had never seen such sadness anywhere else.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she managed to get out. She stood up and went to stand at the window. Harry stood up as well and walked over to her.

"About what?" he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"About Malfoy," she said. Harry's eyes grew wide for Hermione had spoken his name with such hate.

"What?! What happened?" he asked, looking her over to see if she had been hurt. She turned to him.

"I'm ok, Harry," she said. Harry blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Their bodies were inches apart. Hermione drew in a shaky breath.

"I… I went to him this morning to ask him if I should bring anything for his family because I was going to him this Christmas." Hermione stopped for a moment. "So… I went in to his room and…" she sniffed, "I saw him in bed… with Pansy!" she said through a sob. Harry enveloped her in a tight hug and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said while he rubbed her back softly. She pulled away from him after a while.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said. She then looked away from him and stared at the floor.

"But I should've believed you, Harry." He lifted her chin up with his index finger. When they were looking into each other's eyes, Harry said,

"It's ok." She returned the smile he gave her.

_"I love that smile,"_ Harry and Hermione thought in unison. Harry then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on her forehead.

"Everything will be alright," Harry said and gave her another tight hug.

------

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Julia were heading towards breakfast the following morning and, as they were walking, Harry and Hermione had filled them in on what happened the previous evening. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, Malfoy and his cronies came around the corner. The foursome stopped at the same time Malfoy stopped.

The two groups stared at each other for a while and then Hermione stepped forward. She went to stand in front of Malfoy and the lifted her hand in the air. Malfoy staggered when she slapped him square in the face.

She smirked and threw the necklace and ring he gave her on the floor at his feet. She gave him a last glance and then went into the Great Hall for breakfast, followed by her friends.

To Be Continued

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! I received reviews from Quills 'N Ink; Shinji-Higurashi; Squigglius; Phelps-lover; RidXwan- there will be no rape; tamar-shaki- thanx for ur constructive criticism! ;) ;silvertears44- i'll read ur story; SnOgmeCraZy,PoTter. Thanks guys!! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!! They keep me going!


	6. Jingle Bells

Disclaimer: **evil laugh** I stole the rights to HP and co. and now I DO own everything. I am victorious!! **evil laugh** … I wish! Happy thought: I own Julia and the plot. ;)

Author Notes: Chapter 6 is up. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Bla bla bla.

I Love You, I Love You Not 

Chapter 6 

Jingle bells

Christmas soon reared its jolly head and all the students were in a jolly mood. Harry and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed on the night before the students would be leaving for Christmas Break.

"So… you're going home tomorrow… for three weeks… and I'm staying here, alone… for three weeks," Harry said softly as he stared out the window at the snow falling steadily. Hermione looked at Harry; the expression on his face was of such sadness. Hermione didn't answer him and after a while he looked at her.

"Hermione?" She was trying with all her might not to laugh. She gently shook her head. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What? What was that?" Harry said teasingly. Hermione jumped up.

"I'm not going home for Christmas!" she yelled. Harry jumped up as well.

"Wh- Why?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Cos my parents sent me a letter the other day, saying that I should stay… I dunno why. I take it you're happy?" she said with a smile. Harry smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled and then enveloped her in a hug that took both of their breaths away.

------

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Julia were sitting in the Great hall, eating their breakfast. Ron sighed.

"I'm surely going to miss this food," Ron said and the whole Gryffindor Table laughed at him (those who could hear him, anyway). Hermione had told Ron and Julia about her change of plans. Julia then looked at Hermione.

"So… Hermione. What are you going to do this break?" Julia said in a tone only Hermione could hear. Hermione looked at Julia as if she was going mad.

"I'm probably just going to hang out with Harry, Julia… why?"

"No reason… was just wondering," Julia said innocently.

"You know, Julia… sometimes I think you're mad," Hermione said and then continued eating. Julia was about to take a bite of her toast when she threw it down suddenly and stormed away. The trio looked after her, not knowing what was going on. Hermione then decided to follow Julia to find out what was wrong.

When Hermione exited the Great Hall, Julia was nowhere to be seen. Hermione decided to look for her in the girl's bathroom. When Hermione entered the lavatory, Julia was coming out of one of the cubicles. Julia smiled weakly and Hermione was shocked to see how pale her face was.

"Julia… what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Julia rinsed her face and then turned to Hermione.

"I don't know. I've just been sick these last couple of weeks," Julia said.

"Have you gone to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yeah… but she's not here…she's on some kind of seminar."

"Oh." Silence fell between them.

"Should we head back?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Ok," Julia said and they left for the Great Hall. After a while it was time for the students to fill the carriages. They all said their good-byes and Harry and Hermione looked on as the carriages grew smaller in the white snow.

------

Harry and Hermione were sitting the Common Room, the silence surrounding them like a large quilt. Hermione was reading a book and Harry was staring out the window.

"I'm bored," said Harry.

"Join the club."

They both began to laugh. After a while, when Hermione was still catching her breath, an idea popped into Harry's mind.

"Hey! Why don't we go do something?" he asked.

"Jeez Harry… how many 'smart pills' did you drink this morning?" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and rolled her eyes. Harry stuck out his tongue at her and she copied the gesture.

"No man… let's go do something exciting, invigorating… something fun," Harry said.

"Anything in mind, Harry?"

"Come to think of it… actually I do have something in mind… let's go outside and…"

"No, Harry! Not a snowball fight," Hermione said, interrupting him. Harry laughed.

"No, not that… um… just come," he said and, as he stood up, pulled Hermione up with him.

He started to run, pulling her with him. After a lot of running, they were outside. Hermione was out of breath but mustered enough strength to pull her free from Harry's grasp.

"What are you doing? And where are you taking me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

She caught Harry unaware by her actions but when he looked at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was: her cheeks and nose were rosy red and her chest was heaving up and down slightly. He then noticed that she was only wearing a small t-shirt and a jean and that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Uh… Accio cloak," he said and, when he caught the cloak, handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said. "But you still haven't answered my questions," she said with a slight smile as she put the cloak on. Harry nodded and smiled.

"You're quite right," he said.

------

"Harry… no!" Hermione said, putting her foot down, literally.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded, his Firebolt in hand.

"NO! I will NOT go flying with you!"

"Hermione… please? Just around the pitch. It will be fine… I'm here," Harry said and smiled sweetly, giving her a blast of his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok… fine," she said and rolled her eyes. Harry almost leaped up from joy and they walked to the pitch. With every step she took, Hermione grew more terrified. She had always hated flying but that was only because she could never master it.

"Hermione… come on," Harry said, snapping her out of her trance. They were on the pitch and Harry was already on his broom. Hermione gulped as she walked closer to him and, once by his side, stood uneasily. Harry chuckled slightly. Hermione wanted to slap him then and there but decided against it.

"Just sit here," Harry said and motioned to a spot in front of him. She sat down slowly.

"You comfy?" Hermione nodded.

"Well then… here we go," Harry said and kicked off softly. Hermione gasped as her stomach lurched. Harry held the broom in front of Hermione so that his arms were around her tiny frame and she felt warm and comforted.

They were halfway around the pitch. Harry loved the feel of the wind in his hair and was caught off guard when Hermione leaned into him, but it felt amazing to him. Hermione couldn't believe that flying felt so great; she felt so safe in Harry's arms. When they were fully around the pitch, Harry flew up instead of down.

They were very high up and Hermione started to get worried. Harry then held her around her waist with one of his arms. Hermione looked up at him and got frightened when he gave her an evil grin. When Hermione looked back in front of her, Harry gently tipped the front of the broom down and flew down at full speed. They were going very fast… too fast for Hermione.

The ground was coming closer at an enormous pace. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, not knowing what to do. Just as she thought she was about to die, Harry pulled up. They were flying horizontally again and Hermione could feel the longer grass hit gently against her shoes. Hermione blew out a breath and Harry chuckled.

He came to a stop and let go of Hermione. She quickly jumped off the broom and stood a few feet away from him with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Harry was standing with the broom in his hand and was looking at her, a naughty smile playing across his features. He thought she looked so cute standing there, looking all angry. She stared at him a while longer.

"What?" he asked, raising his hands in a questioning manner. She looked at the broom and then looked at him again.

"Oh! Didn't you like it?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and looked at a patch of grass not covered with snow. Harry walked over to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. She looked at him.

"Look… I'm really sorry if I scared you," he said honestly. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he really meant it. She smiled, lowered her arms and he smiled back.

Emerald and chocolate locked together; they were lost in each other's eyes. Unconsciously both of them inched closer. Their lips met very softly. Harry deepened the kiss by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She raked her fingers through his hair and then settled her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe. Harry parted his lips slightly and Hermione seized the moment by slipping her tongue in. They kissed passionately for a while and then broke apart, both slightly out of breath.

Hermione went down and stood on her feet. They were still looking in each other's eyes and, at that moment, they both knew that this was right. Hermione smiled at almost the exact moment that Harry smiled. He let go of her waist and she his neck. He found her hand and laced his fingers with hers and jerked his head slightly towards the castle. Hermione nodded and they walked back to the castle together.

When they reached the Common Room, they sat on one of the large couches. They just sat there for a while; admiring the fire and stealing glances at each other every now and then. Harry then turned to Hermione and took a deep breath. Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

"Hermione… I don't have a long speech written out or anything, but what I want to say comes from the very bottom of my heart." He paused for a moment.

"I love you." Hermione gasped inaudibly. The moment those words left Harry's mouth, she realized that she felt the same way.

"I love you too, Harry. I was just too stupid to realize it," she said. Harry smiled.

"You? Stupid? Never," he said and kissed her once again.

To Be Continued

Author Notes: AWWW!! Wasn't that cute? Next chapter is the last chapter :( Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review again!! :)) Thanks!!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm gonna say it… I own nothing. phew

Author Notes: This is chapter 7. This is also the last chapter. sniff Thanks for the reviews. Read and enjoy… and please review… for the last time. :(

I Love You, I Love You Not 

Chapter 7 

Epilogue

Hermione slowly opened one eye. Harry was bending slightly over her to reach his watch that was on her bedstand. He felt her wake up and looked down at her with a goofy smile. She laughed and kissed him.

"Now tell me… how did my watch get on your bedstand, love?" Harry asked, putting it on.

"Hmm…I think you know… or don't you remember?" Hermione said, teasingly, flashing him an evil grin.

Harry and Hermione have been living together for the last 6 years and they've never been happier. Ron and Julia have been married for 5 years and have a lovely daughter, aged 5, named Jessie. They had come back from Christmas Break with the good news that Julia was pregnant. Harry and Hermione were surprised at first but were very happy for them. Julia had given birth right after graduation and they had married shortly after that. Harry and Hermione are both Aurors and love their work. Ron is a professional Quidditch player and Julia a teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry kissed Hermione passionately and she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry's hand traveled down to her navel and crept up again, doing wonderful things that took Hermione's breath away. Hermione started to moan but then pulled away sharply. Harry looked at her with a face that said, "And now?" and gave her a full blast of his puppy-dog eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Harry, love, we have to go to work."

"Why?"

Although Harry had defeated Voldemort 3 years ago, evil still lurked around the corners. Hermione laughed and Harry looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"What about a shower?" he asked.

"Sure!"

After about 20 minutes, Hermione was zipping up her skirt at the back. She turned around to get her earrings when she saw that Harry was standing on one knee in front of her. She gasped slightly.

"Hermione, my baby… will you marry me?" Harry asked and took out a beautiful ring. A tear rolled down her one cheek.

"Yes!" she said. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed her with such love that her knees almost gave in. They pulled apart and she hugged him tightly.

And they lived happily ever after!!

THE END

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed it, dears. I really enjoyed writing it. I will put on some other works of mine but they are shorter. Hope you enjoy them too! Until another time my faithful readers! BYE!!

P.S. Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed, especially Tamar who reviewed every chapter… thanks Tamar!!


End file.
